Unknown Factors
by FearIsHowIFall
Summary: Stefan is delighted when the daughter of an old friend comes to town. Will the young girl finally give Damon the challenge he looking for?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vampire Diaries exclusively belong to the author. I have merely borrowed the characters to have a little fun with them. No money will be made and no harm intended.

Chapter 1

Damon went to the door to answer the knock that had sounded on the big door only a few moments before. Stefan and Elena were out on the back porch talking in low murmurs. He had been in the library reading a book and getting increasingly bored.

He threw open the door expecting to find a sales person on the other side- at least he might break the boredom a little if he could mess with the head of the unsuspecting salesperson. Then he could send them on their way.

Instead Damon found a woman standing there looking around the elegant yard in curiosity. She was wearing short denim shorts and a low cut purple camisole top, not what your typical sales person wore. He took in her dark curly hair that glinted red and gold in the summer sun, and a pair of green eyes. His gaze continued downward past the delectable show of cleavage on down to a pair of tan legs that seemed to have no end. Damon pulled his eyes away from her shapely legs to find those crystal green eyes taking a leisurely appraisal of him as well. He smiled and dropped his lashes in a flirty gesture.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked with charm. She returned his smile.

"I'm looking for Mr. Salvatore." Her voice was feminine with a sexy southern lilt.

Damon quirked his lips into his most charming grin, "I'm Mr. Salvatore." He watched as she looked him up and down once again, her expression seemed to say that she had taken his measure and had found him wanting.

"Stefan Salvatore," she clarified and her tone remained cordial but her body language told him that she wasn't into playing games.

'_Too bad,' _he thought because he was about to show her how fun games could be, that is if she wasn't just passing by.

"You are looking for my brother. He's this way." He closed the door behind her.

"I wasn't aware that Stefan had a brother."

"Then you mustn't be all that close to him," Damon said subtly fishing for any hint of her connection to his brother. He couldn't stop himself from covertly checking out her body once again.

"It's a shame," she said as she ignored his attempt at information gathering. She followed him as he began leading her through the grand house.

"What is a shame?" He asked as they walked.

"It's a shame that chivalry is dead, even for vampires. You'd think that you had been raised that it is not gentlemanly to stare at a ladies ass." She threw a coy smile his way, her green eyes mischievous. Damon recovered quickly from the knowledge that she knew about them.

'_What interesting relationships Stefan forms,' _he thought before answering the strange girl. "It would be a shame," he said to her as they neared the door to the porch, "if you were a lady. In my time a lady wouldn't dress in shorts so short as to invite a man's eyes to wander. A lady would never say ass either." He smirked as he opened the door to the porch and lead the way outside.

"I've brought you a guest, little brother." Stefan and Elena looked at Damon as he announced a visitor. The girl moved out from around Damon and beamed a smile at Stefan. In return his own face lit up in a delighted smile. Elena looked between the two, it was unusual for Stefan to smile so genuinely for anyone but her. Elena looked the other brunette over; she looked around her age and was undeniably attractive.

"Camryn? What are you doing here?" Stefan asked as he got up from the white wicker chair he had been sitting on.

They met halfway for a hug big enough to lift Camryn off her feet. Damon took a spot on the wicker love seat next to Elena.

"Seems Stefan wasn't a monk, after all, before meeting you. Are you jealous Elena?" Damon taunted and Elena glared at him in response.

In front of them Stefan and Camryn had pulled apart and were in conversation.

"I'm moving into Liam's place. He's in Europe for a while and I've decided that it's time to move into the family home. Or what's left of it anyways."

"Is she a …" Elena whispered to Damon.

"Not that I can tell," he paused. He watched as Elena looked the girl over again. Stefan seemed to remember himself.

"I'm sorry." He looked to Elena then back to the other girl. "Camryn, this is my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert." The two women smiled at each other. "This is my brother, Damon. This is my friend Camryn."

"Very nice to meet you, Elena. It's about time that Stefan got a little less broody. I'm glad he chose such a beautiful girl to fall for." Camryn looked Elena over; she looked exactly like a picture she had seen of a woman Liam's past. She couldn't wait to ask Stefan about that one.

"How do you two know each other?" Elena asked as Stefan moved back towards her to sit on the arm of the couch, draping his arm across her shoulders. Camryn sat in the chair the Stefan had been sitting in. Damon watched all of them, staying quiet and accessing the situation. He wanted to know how to exploit the situation later on.

"Camryn's father is a friend of mine. I used to drop by their place every couple of years to stay for while," Stefan answered Elena then seemed to realize something and turned back to Camryn. "If Liam is off traveling and you are here, who is watching things at the ranch?"

"Actually, Sean is."

"Unbelievable. Isn't he too young to be in charge?"

"Sean's going to be 35 this year. You've been away for a long time, Stefan. He's found a girl and wants to settle down and get married. That's kinda why Liam and I had to make ourselves scarce. It's hard to explain how your father and your older sister both look so much younger then you to a new fiancée'."

"35. The last time I saw him he was what 16? We were teaching him to drive. He was away at college the last time I came."

"Time out," Damon interrupted. "The rest of us are a little confused here." Elena nodded her agreement.

"Are you a vampire?" Elena questioned. Damon had said she wasn't but surely that was the only explanation that fit. Camryn smiled. It was the most logical deduction.

"I'm something- else," she responded cryptically. A cell phone interrupted Camryn's answer. She found her phone in her pocket looking at her caller ID. "It's Liam, excuse me for a moment." She got up and walked down the steps of the porch and out into the woods that surrounded the house. Stefan and Damon could still hear her side of the conversation.

"Hey daddy, how's Europe?" pause. "Yes, Stefan is actually in town." Pause. "He's got a girlfriend." Pause. "Yes, she's pretty and extremely nice from what I can tell." Pause. "She knows what he is." Pause. "We've both told you over and over that there isn't ever going to be anything between us." She laughed and Stefan blushed. Damon filed that tidbit away for later use as ammo against Stefan. "Hey, how come you never told me that he had a brother?" The conversation drifted off as she walked away deeper into the woods.

"Interesting friends you have Stefan. You never said what Camryn's last name was." An idea was forming in his head, one that couldn't be possible, vampires were unable to sire children.

"McCrea," Stefan responded with a challenge in his eyes.

"Like the founding family?" Elena asked trying to keep up with the conversation.

"The same. Liam McCrea is her father," Stefan answered her.

"There hasn't been a McCrea in Mystic Falls in generations." Elena continued.

"That's because he was the last of his family line. He was turned right before we were," he answered again.

"By Katherine?" Elena asked. _'Is there anyone that woman didn't turn?' _she thought.

"No," Damon answered this time. "Pearl. She thought it would be beneficial to have a council member on our side. He didn't agree and he left before the fire."

Camryn walked back up onto the porch. She didn't return to her seat.

"He says hello, to you Stefan. He hopes to meet you, Elena." Camryn turned her green eyes to Damon. "He wanted me to tell you to keep your damn hands off. He really doesn't like you Damon. Something about you courting his girl before the war." Damon smirked.

"I remember that. She only wanted to wish me a fond goodbye, a very fond goodbye." Damon smirked and Camryn rolled her eyes.

"Perv." She said and Stefan smiled while Elena giggled. Damon just looked at her in surprise. "Anyways, I should be going. Liam tried to keep the house intact all these years with contractors but I'm not going to lie it's a pit. I've got lots of work to get started on and lots of contractors bidding to do it. Let's see how much money I can sink into bringing it back to its former glory." She walked over and hugged Stefan goodbye. She waved to Elena and walked back into the house to make her way back out to her truck. Damon watched her go. From inside he heard her quiet voice.

"You're staring at my ass again, Damon."

"Wear longer shorts next time," he mumbled to himself.

A laugh echoed back to his ears followed by the masculine chuckle from his brother, who had heard the whole exchange. Elena looked confused.

"Spill, little brother," Damon demanded. She was just what he needed to brighten up a boring day.

"Nope," Stefan answered happily. He liked having the upper hand over Damon.

"Tell me or I'll go find out for myself. I'm sure your little friend won't like my methods of interrogation."

"I wouldn't try her if I were you," Stefan warned.

"Please, Stefan?" Elena added with a gentle hand on his arm.

Stefan sighed, "I'll tell you because you will just hear me telling Elena later anyways. She's human, at least in the way it counts. Her heart beats and her blood looks no different in a lab. She has all most of our strengths and none of our weaknesses." He paused and watched as Damon and Elena thought this possibility over. "Her mother came to work on Liam's ranch not knowing that she was pregnant. Almost immediately they fell in love and began a relationship. They were into blood sharing." Doman and Stefan shared a look.

"Wait. What's blood sharing? You don't mean they were drinking from each other do you?" The thought was repulsive to her.

"It's a common practice for vampires to compel their partners to drink while in the act. It's known to intensify the climax for both of them." Stefan answered, he didn't add that most vampires didn't even have to be compelled. "They had already shared many times before they found out that she was pregnant. Obviously they stopped as soon as they found out. They were scared for weeks that the inevitable would happen and she would miscarry. Somehow she managed to carry the baby to term. They were married and Camryn was born a McCrea. It appeared that the blood sharing had no effects on Camryn as she grew up, until she hit puberty. She starting exhibiting odd characteristics. They were little things at first, better hearing, not needing her glasses; all things that could be brushed off. At 19, while she was away at college, she went through something that caused the final changes to take effect. She came home convinced that she had been turned somehow against her will. Liam was forced to tell her about the theory that the blood sharing had given her special traits. She hasn't aged since then."

Damon jumped up thinking. He paced around the porch.

"Damon what are you thinking? Don't think that you can mess with her." Stefan said to his brother.

"Oh don't worry, Stefan, I won't do much. I'll just show our neighbor a little fun." Damon left them alone on the porch.

"Are you just going to let him mess with her?" Elena asked Stefan.

"He has no idea what kind of trouble he is stepping into. Camryn is every bit as strong as he is. She will give him a run for his money. Besides, maybe this will side track him for his other pursuits for a while. If it gets out of hand I will step in and see what I can do to help her."

He leaned over and kissed Elena. When they pulled apart she was brimming with questions that she began asking Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vampire Diaries exclusively belong to the author. I have merely borrowed the characters- especially Damon, to have a little fun with them. No money will be made and no harm intended.

Chapter 2:

It was two weeks before Camryn found the time to explore her new home. She had been meeting with contractors and started the work on bringing the monstrous house back from the ravages of not having residents for 150 years. The house wasn't anywhere close to being finished but she found herself pulling into a parking space in front of Mystic Grill. Judging by the amount of cars in the lot this seemed to be the place where the locals all got together and met to socialize after a hard week.

She checked her makeup one last time in the vanity mirror and killed the purring engine of her truck. Camryn climbed out of the cab and made her way into the Mystic Grill. Camryn spotted Stefan and Elena by the pool tables almost immediately. Stefan must have known the moment she walked in because he raised his eyes directly to hers and smiled. She returned his smile with a bright one of her own.

"Want to join us?" he asked without having to raise his voice.

Camryn looked between him and Elena, who was leaning over the table lining up her shot. It was obvious that they were there as a couple on a date and Camryn wasn't sure that she wanted to intrude on that just yet.

"Maybe in a bit. I'm going for a drink at the bar first," she answered in a low voice, knowing that Stefan would hear her as well. He nodded his agreement and turned his attention back to Elena. Camryn made a straight shot to the bar. She groaned when she noticed that the only available stool at the bar was next to Damon. She didn't know him enough to determine if she liked him or not, but he was gorgeous and that was enough to make her wary of him. Camryn contemplated leaving but it was too late to leave, Stefan had seen her and most likely even Damon knew she was here. He struck her as the kind of predator to know who walked in or out of Mystic Grill. Like a true hunter knowing where his prey was at all times. Besides, she had done her make up and gotten all dressed up to go out on the town. If you could call a pair of jeans, heels and a black halter top dressed up.

If Mystic Falls was going to be her home for a long while then she wanted to get to know the people. She wasn't a solitary person by nature, she enjoyed being around a crowd from time to time.

'_Besides I deserve a good time and a good drink after the last couple of weeks.'_

Camryn straightened her shoulders and walked confidently to the bar and sat down on the empty stool, being sure to draw his attention to her as she did. Damon glanced at her briefly before turning away only to look immediately back for a longer look. He smiled flirtatiously.

"Well don't you look delicious tonight. Did you get all dolled up just for me?"

Camryn laughed at Damon before she turned her attention to the bartender, who had just walked over to take her order. She looked the blonde man over; he was nice on the eyes. _'Of course he's hot. It's gotta be a law or something,' _she thought.

"I'll take a Makers and Coke, please," she told him with a friendly smile. Camryn was trying to ignore Damon and his flirtatious looks.

The bartender looked her over for a moment. "I'll need to see your ID."

Camryn only smiled before she reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her license. The ID would say that she was 23. She wasn't surprised that she was being carded, it was the nature of looking 19. The bartender took the card from her hand and looked it over for a moment before handing it back to her with a smile.

"So, you're the long lost McCrea? Welcome to Mystic Falls." He turned and began making her drink. Liam had warned Camryn that it would be a big deal that a founding family member had returned to Mystic Falls.

She watched him make her drink while she studiously continued to ignore Damon. Within moments he walked back to her and set her drink on a napkin in front of her.

"Thanks. Could you start me a tab please?"

"Sure," he winked and moved down the bar to serve other customers.

"How come you haven't been back over to play with your little friend Stefan? Need me to set up a play-date with your daddy?" Damon quipped when he got tired of being ignored.

"Cute." Camryn looked over at Damon finally. She had hoped that he really wasn't as cute as she had initially thought but once her full attention was on him she found that he was indeed just as handsome. _'Crap,'_ she thought. She sipped her drink. "I have been busy, in answer to your sarcastically asked question of my whereabouts. There have been contractors working on making the kitchen, one bathroom, and a bedroom habitable. Of course most everything is being redone from the studs up. The last time the house was lived in there wasn't even electricity or plumbing, yet. I've been roughing it."

"Well, I've got spare room in my bed if you find it all too much." He smirked as he took a drink of his own drink.

Camryn looked him over, taking in everything from his looks to his roguish charm. "I'm guessing you don't get shot down all that often by women." She laughed lightly and gestured to the bartender for another round for them both.

"Never. And if it ever happened I'd just compel her."

"Let me save you the effort. The answer is no and will remain no. I can't be compelled. I'm guessing Stefan told you about me?"

"Some. Of course I think most of it is bull."

"I doubt it. If anything Stefan understated it. He has always looked out for me." Camryn tossed the second drink back immediately. She caught the eye of the bartender again and ordered another drink for herself and Damon as well as a round of shots. Once the drinks were brought to them she continued. "My father had always hoped to make a match of us, well since it was obvious that I had quit aging. It has broken his heart that neither of us have even the slightest feeling towards each other." She paused and considered him for a moment. "He's livid that you are in town too. I've never heard him talk about anyone the way he talks about you. He really doesn't like you Damon. I've had to promise him to stay clear of you."

"I see you are doing a great job of that one," Damon quipped as he handed Camryn her shot glass and took up his own. They tossed back the clear liquid and he felt the burning sensation as he watched her lick her lips of any remnants.

"He just doesn't understand that he has nothing to worry about. You and me won't ever happen." She smiled at him and Damon felt the incredible satisfaction of feeling the beginning of a chase. She had all but dared him into pursuing her and she didn't even know it- yet.

"Why do you say that? Don't you think I'm cute, Camryn?"

The bartender chose that moment to bring another drink to Camryn and she smiled her appreciation at him. She noticed him checking her out and it felt nice to be admired. She turned her attention back to Damon.

"Oh, Damon, you know you are more than cute. Therein lies my certainty of there never being an us. Gorgeous men can never be trusted and after 100 some odd years of being that gorgeous there is an entire headboard full of notches and I don't ever intend on being just another notch on any mans headboard, much less one more notch for an arrogant vampire."

"Damn, you sound like some man screwed you over." He threw the verbal barb out not expecting a reaction

Her green eyes flashed jade fire before she blinked and stood up. She turned back to him with a smile on her lips.

"You have no idea." She grabbed her drink in her hand and turned back to Damon. "Next time you buy the drinks." She walked off in the direction of Elena and Stefan. Damon watched her go. Now he was even more intrigued to find out about her. She was going to relieve his boredom- at least for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vampire Diaries exclusively belong to the author. I have merely borrowed the characters- especially Damon, to have a little fun with them. No money will be made and no harm intended.

Chapter 3:

Camryn sat around her new patio table on the back porch that had just been finished the afternoon before. Eventually when the reconstruction of the house was complete she would have the porch painted along with the house so it would all match.

For now the wood had been freshly wather proofed and sealed. She held her cup of coffee between her hands as she sat staring at the overgrown pond in thought. The sun began to rise as she sipped from her cup. As a rule Camryn didn't usally rise with the sun, but over the last couple of days she had been restless. She didn't know whsy, but she felt like she could crawl right ouf of her skin. It was odd to be physically tired after a long day of hard labor but instead of dropping off into sheep she flet wired. She felt like there was some threat out there and she couldn't allow her guard to slip.

The rustle of fabric gainst bark alereted her to the other presence that remained unseen through the trees. She waited with her senses on alert until the figure of a man stepped out of the treeline. She smiled and relaxed, saying good morning and knowing that he would hear her. In seconds Stefan was sitting across from her on the other patio chair.

"I was hunting by our old manor house and smelled your coffee brewing," Stefan explained as smiled at her. He turned his attention to the house behind him.

"How's all the work coming along?"

"I'll go grab a mug for you." Camryn was back in moments with a mug for Stefan.

"Thank you," he said as she handed him a hot cup of black coffee.

"You're welcome. The work on the house is coming along. The kitchen should only take a week or two more. I've got one bedroom and a bathroom that are livable. The contractors are working on updating the plumbing and electrical in the entire house. Its going to be a long process. I'm working with a restoration firm out of Atlanta. They are doing a work up to bring the house into the 21 century while maintaining all the historical accuracy of the 19th century. I'm here for the long haul it looks like."

"I'm sure Liam is happy about the work being done."

"I don't know. I think he has mixed feelings about it. He has so many good memories of it here from before the war, but I think this house also reminds him of all the friends and family that he has outlived."

They looked out over the pond in companionable silence. Stefan was the first to speak.

"I can understand that. Everyone is gone from our youth. Liam and Damon are all I have left from then. You know how Damon can be from what Liam has told you, so I'm not sure if having Damon around is a good thing or not." He smiled at Camryn and paused like he was gearing up to say something. "You haven't been around much, Cam."

She poured them each more coffee.

"You know I've been busy." She answered then looked back over the pond.

"There is more to it than just being busy. I've seen you around town. You seem to be making friends. Elena tells me that you and Jenna have met up for lunch a few times. But you never come around the house or call. Damon hasn't done anything has he?"

"No. In fact the few times I have seen him he hasn't done more than nod towards me in greeting. He seems distracted by something."

"He is. He is still trying to find a way to release Katherine. He says that he knows how but he won't say much more than that."

"My dad hasn't told me a lot, but from what I can gather the whole situation with ya'll being turned and the events at Fells Church, it's all very tragic Stefan."

"It was. That's why I cannot allow Damon to let Katherine and the others out of that tomb."

"This isn't really my business but that hardly seems fair to Damon, Stefan. I'm not saying she should be let out but I think you are being blind to your brother's side."

"How so?" Stefan asked his expressive eyes showing all his emotions.

"Look at it from his perpective for a moment. Forget the hundred ad forty six years of longing and see it from his side now. Start from ya'lls return to Mystic Falls. Here is his younger brother, who at best he has a strained relationship with, in love with a girl who looks exactly like the woman that he is in low with but cannot have. It all has to be a slap in the face for him. I agree that Katherine cannot be set free but I think you should see his side a little more before you condemn his actions outright."

They sat in silence while Stefan gathered his thoughts.

"I see your point, Cam, but I don't think Damon sees it that way. I think for him its just about winning and achieving the impossible."

She shrugged her shoulders and sipped her cooling coffee.

"What do you think of Elena?" He asked after a moment.

"I think she's great, at least from what I've seen. Why?"

"I'm just trying to think of reasons why you avoid being around us. Its not Damon or Elena and I don't think its me."

"It's nothing, really. Every time I happen to see you guys you look so happy. You have a group of friends with her and you seem to enjoy your life so much. You are different from any other time I've seen you before. You love each other. I've been hesitant to get in the middle of that."

"How would you get in the middle of it?" Stefan asked and Camryn paused to form her answer right.

"I think its going to be hard for Elena. She may not have thought of it yet but she will age and you won't. My mom went through this with my dad. Before she got sick it was a big thing for her. It ate her up inside. She had to watch as year after year she aged and became sick while he didn't. Now imagine it for you and Elena. She will eventually start thinking of the future and in it she will grow older while the man she loves will stay the same. That is hard enough to come to grips with. Now imagine that one day another woman comes into the picture and you come to the realization that she is so like him that she can be everything to him that you can't. Even though nothing would ever happen between us the potential for jealousy is there. Jealousy is a strong emotion, Stefan, it can make you see things that aren't really there. Those negative thoughts would tear your relationship apart. I watched it happening for myself with my parents."

He looked upset and Camryn opened her mouth to try to comfort him. He started to speak before he could.

"I think that might already be happening without your help."

Camryn look at the worried expression on his face and her heart broke for her friend.

"What's happened?"

"A few days ago Damon rescued Elena when she wrecked her car. He took her on a road trip right after that. I was worried with fear until she finally called. He brought her back fine, but they've changed towards one another. I'm not worried but I do know how Damon can be with women. They don't seem to be able to resist him," he paused and looked at her. "Well most women can't resist him."

"Well it has nothing more to do than the fact that I have prior experience with the allure of handsome vampires. I grew up with you didn't I?" She winked at Stefan who laughed.

"I'm glad you're here. It's nice to have someone to talk to. I can't exactly talk to Elena about herself and Damon isn't even a possibility. We aren't exactly bosom buddies. I'm taking Elena out tonight. Nothing fancy or special, just a movie and dinner at the Grill. Would you like to meet up with us after the movie lets out? I'm sure Damon will find a way to be there and I would like it if I had you there to observe them. You could tell me if I'm reading more into it than there is."

"What time?"

"I would say between 8:00 and 8:30 at Mystic Grill."

"Sure. Sounds good. I will meet ya'll then." She would watch Damon and Elena, but another idea was forming in her head. Stefan stood up and then leaned over to kiss Camryn on the cheek good bye. He left her not knowing the plans she was making for that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my fic. I hope that you guys can drop me a note when you read so I know what you like and don't like. Feed my ego, ya'll!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vampire Diaries exclusively belong to the author. I have merely borrowed the characters- especially Damon, to have a little fun with them. No money will be made and no harm intended.

Chapter 4:

That night Stefan sat at the table listening to his brother smooth talking Elena, who was laughing and smiling. It wouldn't take much more of this until he would be beyond controlling the urge to punch his brother in the nose.

'_Where is Cam? She said that she would be here.' _Stefan thought that it would be nice to have a friendly face to help him control his anger. Camryn could always make him smile, ever since she was a little toddler.

He felt the change in the room when she breezed into the door of the busy restaurant. Eyes all over the room were automatically drawn to her. Normally Camryn was the type of woman that men noticed because she was pretty in that soft and innocent kind of way. She was pretty with just hints of the potential she had for true beauty being glimpsed at times. She didn't usually play up her looks. Tonight was different. She had brought out every trick in a woman's arsenal. Her normally curly auburn hair was styled straight with the end turning in a big wave to frame her face. She wore a purple shirt that sparkled slightly in the dim lights, the effect pulling the attention to her breasts and the one shoulder that the shirt didn't cover. The tease of skin more alluring than a blatant display. Stefan let his eyes travel down and he noticed a piercing in her belly button that glinted as she walked towards their table. He noticed then that she was wearing a denim skirt and heels that showed off her athletic legs. However amazing it all looked he was drawn back to her eyes. He saw that she had used her make up to enhance the green of his eyes. They seemed to glow against her skin. For the first time Stefan quit seeing the teenager that she had been years ago and saw instead the appealing woman she had become.

He stood when she made it to the table and hugged her hello. She turned and greeted Elena before walking around the table to sit next to Damon. Stefan didn't miss the appreciative glint in Damon's yes as he looked Camry over. He would have to warn her to watch herself around him.

"I'm sorry that I'm a little late. I had a little bit of work to do before I left." She turned her attention to Damon and smiled a flirtatious smile that had Stefan a little confused. "Hey Damon."

"Hello, Camryn. Nice shirt." She laughed but her reply was interrupted by the waitress coming up to the table to take Camryn's drink order and to see if the others were ready to order. They ordered and the conversation began to flow around the table.

Stefan was relieved when Damon didn't continue to monopolize Elena again. Later, he had to admit that dinner ended up being a pleasant affair, even if his brother had been there.

It seemed like it was the first time in decades that he and Damon had engaged in simple, pleasant conversation. They were sitting around sipping on their drinks after dinner when Camryn turned to Damon with a smile.

"That pool table just opened up. Damon let's see if you can do more than just look good." She stood up and waited for Damon to do the same. "I'll go get some quarters and meet you there." Once Damon said good bye and walked away she walked around the table to hug Stefan and whisper in his ear. "I'll keep him here for awhile. Take your girl for a romantic walk, Stefan." She kissed his cheek and said good bye to Elena before going to the bar and asking for some quarters and ordering a round of drinks for them. She was about to put her idea into motion. Only the morning would tell her if she was making a monumental mistake or not.

Damon was picking out a pool stick when she walked up to him with quarters in one hand and the two drinks in her other. She was smiling that flirtatious smile again. He felt like he was being stalked by a predator and he was the prey, not a feeling he was used to being on the receiving end of.

"You rack them and I'll break." Camryn told him as she handed him his drink and the quarters to put in his pocket.

"You are different tonight," he observed.

"Why, because I took my time to look nice?" She asked as he started to rack the balls.

"It's not that. Although you do look amazing. It's your attitude in general. You remind me of a vampire on the hunt. You walked in here tonight with an agenda." He paused and looked up at her, "I can guess since you got me over here at this table in the corner all to yourself that I was your intended catch." He moved up flush against hr and lowered his voice. "The question is, what are you going to do with me?"

She looked deeply into his blue eyes and let her lips quirk up into smirk. "Right now I'm going to kick your ass in pool, while we do that we are going to drink enough to make a frat boy envious and then later…we'll see." She backed away to lean over the table with her pool stick, leaving Damon with her taunting words hanging.

"We'll see? You know Camryn, I think you are being a tease tonight." He watched her break and two stripes sink into the pockets.

"Damon, teasing is such a naughty word. It implies the intention of not following through." Her green eyes were shining mischievously like emeralds. He had to admit to himself that they were stunning to look at. The game began both figuratively and literally.

As the night progressed Damon watched as she took every opportunity to tease him as they played the first game. He kept a steady stream of drinks coming and watched as the alcohol took away the seductive huntress and replaced her with the more natural and sexy Camryn. She made him laugh like he hadn't in a long time. She was fun to be around he realized. What drove Damon crazy was the way she would touch him when she had to walk past him or when she would get excited over something silly and wrap her arms around his neck to hug him. He didn't know why but it surprised him the Camryn was so tactile. The few times they had interacted she had always struck him as such an aloof person. He never thought she would be so "touchy".

"Damon, it is official. When you beat me at pool then I am far too tipsy to be playing anymore."

"I'm not that bad," he protested.

"You're right. You're not. I'm just that good. Now go pay our bill. While you do that I'm going to the bathroom." She walked away and he did as he was told. She was so assertive that it reminded him of Katherine. He caught up to her at the door and he wasn't surprised to see two men were trying to hit on her. Damon didn't even pause before wrapping his arm around her exposed midriff. The gesture and the way she leaned into him looked natural. The body language of the men changed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely. It was nice of ya'll to keep me company while I waited." The men said goodbye and moved back toward the bar. Together Damon and Camryn walked to the parking lot.

"My truck is towards the back." She gestured vaguely towards the back of the lot.

"My car is right over here." Damon just led her towards his own car. He leaned her up against the passenger door and looked into her eyes. He stepped up to her and brought their bodies flush. While he gazed down into her smoky green eyes he brought one arm to wrap around Camryn's waist while the other dropped down to caress the exposed part of her thigh. Her skin was soft and incredibly warm under his fingers. Damon's crystalline blue eyes mirrored the lust in her green eyes.

"So Camryn, what did you have in mind for the conclusion of our evening? Should I take you home so your daddy doesn't get mad at your for tempting the big bad wolf? Or do we go to my place and see what happens?" Damon whispered as he nuzzled her neck. He felt her swallow and lean her neck to the side to give him better access. He kissed her gently on the exposed skin.

"I think you have known from the beginning what was going to happen tonight. As long as you understand that I'm just out to have a little fun…scratch an itch if you know what I mean. My dad doesn't have to know either, it's not like I'm going to be keeping you around."

"What if I want to keep you, Ryn?" She felt his lips caress her skin with each word and the sound of his husky voice using a nickname that he had given her, all of it making her shudder gently in his arms. This felt too good.

She laughed low and seductively, the sound of it going straight down to his arousal. He pushed himself harder against her.

"I'd like to see you try. I'm not like the other girls you've seduced. I know what you are, what you can do, and I'm every bit your equal. The sooner you realize this the sooner we can have some fun." She smiled at him. He was so handsome to look at and he felt incredible pressed up against her. She knew men like him couldn't be trusted, but it had been so long since she was genuinely attracted to a man. As long as she remembered who he was and this was only about pleasure she would be fine.

Damon knew that even though she was willing to share herself with him tonight that the chase was far from over. Tonight he would do things her way, but the next time it would be his way. She had no idea what plans h had for her. She would be fun to keep around until he got Katherine back. Besides she came with the added bonus of his involvement with her pissing both Stefan and Liam off. He smiled against her neck where he was kissing her.

"Get in the car, Camryn." He opened her door for her and helped her inside. Once the car started she leaned over to play with his radio. A familiar slow song came on and she started to quietly sing along. Doman just drove without talking. When they pulled up to the house Elena's car wasn't in the driveway and the boarding house was dark.

"I guess Stefan is having his own party tonight." Damon quipped as they got out.

"Don't be crass. I think it's cute, Stefan being in love." She told him and in the moonlight she saw him roll his eyes. She followed him inside she didn't have time to even get her bearings before he had shut the door and pinned her to it. He looked into her eyes and she felt like she could get lost in his.

'_No. It's just fun, no feelings involved.'_ She thought. Camryn wrapped her arms around his neck and leveraged herself up to wrap her legs around his trim hips. Her skirt rode up to expose most of her thighs to his wandering hands. "Take me to a bed, Damon." She told him and he smiled before setting her down and taking her by the hand. She followed him upstairs to his room.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'm still a little tipsy even now." She looked around his room. It was impersonal. Nothing in the room spoke of the man Damon was. It was sad to her that even in his own home did he have a place to call his own. She looked at the antique bed and stepped closer to inspect the headboard.

"Disappointing." She commented and turned to look innocently at Damon who had moved away from the closed door and closer to her. He came up behind her and placed his hands around her waist, letting his thumbs caress the soft exposed skin. He couldn't deny that he liked the feel of her skin.

"What's disappointing, Ryn?"

"I don't see any notches on our head board." She heard his quiet laugh at her joke.

"I wouldn't want to ruin such a priceless family antique. I'll show you my collection later. I keep it hidden so I don't intimidate any of my innocents." He turned her around to face him. The height of her heels made her lips almost level with his own. Damon felt the slide of her body as she got up on her toes to initiate the kiss. He was happy to meet her half way. Camryn's lips were soft under his ad she readily accepted his tongue to tangle with her won. It was apparent in moments that she wasn't expecting a slow seduction. Doman smiled when she pulled back and bit his bottom lip.

"I'm going to be sorely disappointed if you're one of those guys that is all about slow and easy."

"If you don't want it slow and easy what do you want, Ryn?"

"What if I told you I wanted anything but slow and easy?"

Damon quirked his lips in a feral grin and let his eyes rake over her in a hot gaze. His voice was low when he answered.

"I'd say that we are over dressed." He had expected her to be like the other human women. They were all so fragile and had to be handled gently so his vampire strength didn't put a premature end to the fund. He had underestimated her.

He felt as her fingers deftly found their way under the hem of his grey t-shirt. She explored the contours of this chest while they continued to kiss. Camryn pulled away and licked her reddened lips. He watched her smile then watched as she reached out to whip his shirt over his head. He didn't waste any time helping her remove it. The button and zipper of his jeans were undone but she didn't remove them.

He watched as her eyes devoured the sight of his naked chest. He was impatient to get his first look of her body under her clothes but stood still and waited for her first move.

"Damon, you really don't need any help with your ego, but you are very easy on the eyes." He smirked before opening his mouth to reply.

"See, I knew you found me irresistible."

"I never denied that you are gorgeous. Only that you were the type of guy that couldn't be trusted. That has nothing to do with you being hot."

He was taken off guard when she planted a hand on his chest and pushed him roughly onto the bed. The force behind the push enough to make him bounced on the soft mattress. Sometimes it was hard to believe all that Stefan said about her, since she seemed so human. His anticipation grew as he watched her remove her top and skirt revealing that she was wearing a black lace thong and matching strapless bra.

Camryn stood unabashedly in front of him while Damon looked her over. She was more trim and muscular than he expected with the lush curves of a woman. He was fully aroused and ready for her to make the first move. He watched as she started to bend over to undo the straps of her heels.

"Leave them, "he instructed. "You look incredibly sexy right now." He all but purred the words out. He watched her eyes darken and her breathing hitch. She leaned over and caught his lips in a heated kiss. Without breaking contact Camryn straddled Damon's hips and pressed herself down onto him letting their bodies have full contact for the first time.

He kissed his way across her jaw and down to her neck where he kissed and licked the skin. He was pleased when she wiggled in enjoyment. He licked the pulse in her neck again.

"Damon, you don't get to bite me." She panted out the words, he didn't bother to respond and continued kissing her neck. Her hands each grabbed a handful of hair and she yanked his head back, his eyes shooting to hers. The pain of the action exciting him further.

"You don't get to taste. Okay?" Camryn demanded.

"I won't bite until you beg me to." He used his speed and strength to flip them thinking he could startle her. Instead she moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips brining them back into full contact.

"I think you are finally getting it. I'm not going to break. You can't hurt me. I'm not like other girls." She leaned up and bit his lip hard enough to draw a drop of blood. He licked the drop from his lip. The taste of his own blood and the fact that she had drawn it shot his arousal up to the point of no return.

It took only moments to remove all of their clothing. Damon kneeled between her legs and looked his fill. She was getting impatient. He knew they were both beyond being ready, but the anticipation build up could make everything so much more intense and he had every reason to want to make her crave him and have to come back for more. This was only the first round in the game he was just beginning with her. Camryn whispered his name and he gave in and gave her what they both wanted.

Later they lay exhausted in each other's arms. It was one of the most intense encounters Damon had ever shared with a woman outside of Katherine. It was also one of the very few times in the last century and a half that he had been entirely worn out by a woman.

Camryn's own thoughts were centered on one thing. She was in deep trouble. She had thought to help Stefan out by distracting his brother and at the same time help herself at the same time. There was only so much fun one could have by themselves, there were some itches that only a man could itch. Instead of having the quick bout of fun that she had envisioned with Damon she had underestimated that arrogant vampire. Once would not be enough.

'_Just don't involve your heart, Camryn, only your body. Don't even allow yourself to like him and you'll be fine.'_ She immediately felt better and rolled over to straddle Damon's larger body.

"My turn to do the work," she said and he quirked his lips in response.

"I know that you grew up on a ranch. Have you ever ridden a bucking bronco?" He tossed out the cheesy line and she laughed in response.

**Well there it is. I'd love to know what you think so far. I won't beg for reviews but it does help me to know that ya'll are enjoying reading it. Thanky much! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my fic. I hope that you guys can drop me a note when you read so I know what you like and don't like. Feed my ego, ya'll!**

Chapter 5:

Camryn woke slowly the next morning as the sound of the birds penetrated the deep sleep she was enjoying. She felt Damon snuggle closer as he tightened his arm around her waist while his larger frame spooned her from behind. He was strong and she couldn't deny that it was nice to wake up beside another warm body and not to an empty house.

"Where're you going?" Damon murmured sleepily as he wrapped his hand around her wrist. She was trying to be careful as she snuck out of the warm bed. She stopped trying to get up and leaned back over to kiss his relaxed lips. He looked good naked and sleep tussled, his blue eyes shut against the light coming in from the open curtains.

"First, I'm going to the bathroom. Then I'm going to go to the kitchen to make coffee and food. I've worked off every bit of my food from last night." She smiled even though his eyes were closed.

"Imagine that. I wonder what you could have been doing that would give you such a work out," he quipped with a smug smile. "Then what are you doing after all that?"

"Then I'm coming back up here to wake your lazy ass up." She slapped him on said body part. His smiled deepened and he managed to pry one eye open to look at Camryn.

"Sounds good to me. Now go away so my lazy but gorgeous ass can go back to sleep. I need my beauty rest. It isn't easy being the eternal stud." Damon shut his eye and heard her snort in derision.

Camryn got up from the bed and crossed to the curtains pulling the dark drapes across the window to plunge the room back into darkness. She turned away and looked at her clothes from the night before piled on the floor. Damon, who had been eyeing her naked body while he pretended to sleep, watched as she looked at the floor.

"Second drawer down, in the armoire, shirts and boxers."

"You rock," she said and headed to the armoire to find something to put on.

"That's what they all say," Damon said from the bed. He heard her putting on his clothes and peeked a look. He couldn't help the satisfied smirk that came to his lips as he watched her put on his clothes, even if it was only a white undershirt and plain black boxers. She looked like a woman who had been thoroughly bedded- repeatedly. He felt oddly smug about that.

Camryn left the room and detoured to a guest bathroom when nature reminded her that she had put the call on hold earlier. Once that need was taken care of she found her way to the large kitchen, only making a few wrong turns before finding it.

She had coffee brewing in the pot in no time and stood looking in the mostly barren pantry. It looked like oatmeal was her only viable choice if she didn't want to wait a few more hours before eating. She guessed that the barren pantry meant that Elena was not staying over at the Salvatore house that often, at least not yet.

Camryn heard the front door click quietly and knew that Stefan was home. He must have stayed the night with Elena. It appeared that Stefan was the one doing all the sleeping over. She heard him make his way to the kitchen, probably curious about the source of the brewing coffee.

"Hello? I…" he paused in the process of introducing himself. Camryn figured that this wasn't the first time that he had walked into the kitchen and found a strange woman, fresh from Damon's bed, making coffee. He stood in shock when she turned at the sound of his voice. "Camryn?" She watched as his keen eyes took in all the subtle and not so subtle bits of evidence of how she had spent her night. She knew that Damon's scent clung to her body and that she had several small hickies on her neck. She had looked at her appearance briefly in the mirror in the bathroom and knew that there was no way of hiding the fact that she had spent hours in Damon's room having incredible and vigorous sex with him. Stefan's face clouded with anger.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He heard the words coming out of his mouth and knew that they were not the best thing to say but he couldn't help it. He was angry and he couldn't seem to stop himself. She was not the kind of girl that should be mixed up with his crazy brother. He had always thought of her as too good for most of the men he had met over the years.

"Making coffee," she answered. That wasn't what he was asking but she figured from the state of her dress that he really wasn't looking for the answer that was most obvious.

"Damon? Are you completely nuts? Didn't Liam tell you to stay away? Haven't I cautioned you enough? What were you thinking?" His voice was seldom ever raised in anger like it was now.

"There really isn't a reason to be yelling at me Stefan. It was just a little fun." She was holding her temper in check. Stefan only yelled because he cared, she had to keep repeating that to herself in her head.

"You don't know how he can be. I thought better of you Camryn. I thought you were better than the other women. You are just like them. All Damon has to do is flash you that look and you come to heel like one of his many whores. I didn't realize that you were so desperate." In a matter of seconds Stefan found himself pinned to the wall with Camryn's hand crushing his throat.

"I am not his whore. I am a grown woman Stefan. I may look 19 but I'm not a green girl anymore. I don't come to any mans beck and call. If I want to play the town whore and spread my legs for all the men in town I will. It is on my terms and only my terms. There is no reason I shouldn't have a little fun." She released Stefan and stepped back. She inhaled deeply and tried to regain some calm. Camryn was familiar enough with Stefan to know he was only speaking out of his care for her. She watched as he rubbed his healing throat.

"Stefan I love you. I know you love me too. I sincerely hope that you don't see me that way. I'm not anyone's whore. I shouldn't have spoken like that. I wouldn't be like that."

"I don't see you like that, Cam. I do love you. I've watched you grow up from that little curly topped toddler to the woman you are today. I don't see you in that way I promise."

"I'm glad. I'm not trying to upset you. I am just having a little fun. I'm sorry that it's your brother that I'm doing it with, I know you don't like that. Believe me even without all the warnings you and Liam throw at me about Damon I'd know to be careful with him. Next to the word heartbreaker in the dictionary there should be a picture of Damon." She paused and smiled up at Stefan. "That could also be true for a few other choice words too." They shared a laugh together.

"I'm sorry Cam. I shouldn't have said things like that." She rushed into Stefan's arms. They hugged each other tightly. She was as comfortable with Stefan as she was with her own brother and father.

"It's okay Stef."

"Ugh, I hate when you call me that…Cammy."

"Let's make a deal, I don't call you Stef and you don't call me Cammy."

"Deal," Stefan agreed and kissed her forehead. She turned and looked back at the pantry.

"You have nothing to eat in here."

"Vampire kitchen, dummy. Maybe if you came over more often to see me I'd stock some food for you."

"I'll try to come over more. The house just keeps me busy and I'm working on a new book. I figured if my cover story is a historian that I might as well start working on a history of the town. I don't think I'll do anything with it but it'll be good for people to see me at least looking like I'm legitimately working on a book." She started to make a cup of coffee for herself. "I had fun last night." Immediately Camryn blushed knowing how that could sound to Stefan. "I meant dinner was fun. Elena is very sweet. I think she enjoyed seeing you interact with someone other than Damon." She looked into her cup as she stirred the creamer and sugar into the dark liquid. "I still believe that I shouldn't become a fixture in your life, but I wouldn't mind hanging out with you a little more."

"I'm going to hold you to that." They smiled and Camryn took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know if ya'll have any plans but how about I make everyone dinner here tonight? Invite Elena over and I'll do the cooking."

Stefan smiled and Camryn felt great, such a simple thing to make someone she loved so happy.

"That would be nice. I was going to shower and head back to her house, I'll ask her then."

"Sounds great. Well I'm going to go catch a little more sleep before I start cooking. See you later on Stefan." She walked out of the kitchen holding the warm mug and made her way back to Damon's room. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark but when they did she saw that Damon hadn't moved from his spot. She sat next to Damon on the bed and sipped her coffee while she thought over her conversation with Stefan. She couldn't help but wonder if other people would immediately jump to the same thought that Stefan had, would they all think that she was at Damon's beck and call? Did she even care what they thought? She was just out for a little fun so should it really matter what others thought?

"I don't know which smells stronger, the coffee or you thinking? You shouldn't have anything more complex on your mind other than how many ways you can think of to make me moan in pleasure." Damon's husky voice sent immediate chills over her body. His hand crept from under the covers to slide up under the leg of his boxer shorts that she was wearing. She spread her legs slightly giving him the access to touch her center. She set the coffee cup down on the side table before she lost the ability to hold it. She slid down under the sheets with Damon as he pulled her closer into his warm body. He nuzzled her neck and she shivered in response. "Should I kick my little brother's ass for the things he said?" Camryn helped Damon remove his boxers from her body. She wasn't surprised that he had heard them yelling. He was a strong vampire after all.

"No. He was just angry. We're all better now. I'm cooking dinner for all of us here at the house tonight. He's going to have Elena come over so that she and I can get to know each other a bit more." They stayed silent for a moment while he continued to touch her expertly and she used her fingernails to trace down his chest and abs.

"I have to admit though, I liked the sound of you being MY whore." He felt her stiffen slightly. "Relax, Ryn. I just meant it might be such an interesting role to explore." He was pleased when her muscles went lax again and he let his hand open her folds to his touch. She moaned. A game of role play sounded good to him, especially if it was with the woman moaning in his arms.

"I like the thought of that. I think I'd like it immensely if you'd tell me how I could please my master." She smiled when his eyes shot to her eyes and she felt him harden entirely against her thigh. "I think it's safe to say you like it too."

"You have no idea."

It was a couple of hours later when Damon finally let her out of his bed. They had enjoyed the morning over and over again. The shower had finally run out of hot water which kept them from yet another round. Camryn was sore in muscles she never thought she would feel sore in. She looked at Damon as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He was still dripping wet. Camryn couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from him.

"Why is it that men are at their sexiest when they are soaking wet? I get out of the shower and I look like a drowned rat." He smirked.

"You just think I'm sexy no matter what." She rolled her eyes and started to pull on her clothes from the night before.

"If you run into Stefan let him know that I'm going home for some clothes and then I'll do the shopping for dinner. I'll come back to the house right after that." She walked out without saying goodbye. She desperately needed some distance between her and Damon. She had gone to dinner last night thinking she'd have a little romp with Damon and that would be the end of it. She hadn't expected to enjoy not only the sex but specifically sex with Damon so much. He showed her a different side of himself last night. He stopped being the conniving trouble maker and showed her that he could be fun and even a little romantic in a masochistic kind of way. She shook her head and realized with a sigh that she was in trouble. For one, she already wanted to slide right back into Damon's bed and for two they had ridden over here in Damon's car last night. She contemplated going back inside and asking him to drive her back to the grill but then thought better of it. What was the use of having the endurance and speed of a vampire if you couldn't use it to avoid the "walk of shame" at least once in your life?

Later that afternoon Camryn stood waiting on the porch for someone to answer the doorbell. She had gone to the store and got everything that she needed to make her mother's recipe for King Ranch casserole. Stefan opened the door and took the bags of groceries from her hands with a big smile on his face.

"You know you don't have to wait to come inside. You are welcome whenever you like." Stefan said to Camryn as she closed the front door. She followed him to the kitchen where he was starting to unload the food. "Either you are cooking enough to feed the Confederate Army or there is more here than just dinner tonight."

"Well, I figured if I was going to come over more often then I might want something to eat. Besides your girlfriend probably gets hungry from time to time." She smiled at him as she started getting the things together to begin the preparations that she could do ahead of time. Stefan sat down and they started to talk as she cooked. They caught up on what had been going on in their lives and even to some extent all the commotion that Damon had caused since returning to the town.

"Well that is about all I can do for now. I'll finish the rest when Elena gets here. So do you have somewhere in this giant of a house where we can do a little practice? I haven't practiced with anyone since I left Texas." Stefan smiled and stood up.

"Follow me." He led her up the stairs and into a room that looked like it was once the servant's quarters in the attic. The dormer windows were letting in the afternoon sunlight making the space bright and cheerful. It was equipped with all manner of sparring equipment and Camryn immediately loved it.

"I love it. Let me go get my stuff and I'll be right back." She ran out of the room and Stefan went to his room to change into a pair of sweat pants and wife beater. They got back to the room about the same time. Camryn went into the half bath and changed into a pair of yoga pants and sports bra. She came in the room to see Stefan stretching. "Let's see how you hold up old man." She teased and Stefan laughed. They hadn't fought with one another since Camryn had started going through the change. Once they started sparring they didn't think of the world outside of the little workout room.

Damon watched from the door unnoticed, he had just returned from a meeting with the council and had come to investigate the noise coming from the attic. He watched as Camryn and Stefan fought each other with fighting sticks. He was amazed by her speed and strength, even though he had seen a glimpse of them the night before. It was clear that Stefan wasn't a match for her since he was on his non human diet. He watched for a few minutes before he couldn't resist the urge to join in the fight. With a smirk he pulled his shirt off and jumped into the fight. The fight continued without missing a beat and Camryn easily countered the two brothers.

She was smiling as she engaged the two of them. Her father had told her one time that when they were boys that no one messed with the Salvatore brothers. Together they were unbeatable. They may not get along that well now, but they fought like they were connected to the same mind and body. Camryn reveled in the challenge it presented.

A knock on the front door followed by Elena's voice calling to Stefan sent him running out of the room with a smile. Camryn knew the fight would have to end soon, she had a dinner to finish getting ready. Plus she was tiring after fighting with Stefan for the last hour and then taking on them both.

"Looks like it's just us now, Buffy," Damon joked and Camryn laughed.

"Buffy was a sissy compared to me." The fight started again, it took only seconds for Damon to realize that she was holding back because he was holding back. He let his instincts take over. He was smiling and enjoying himself too much, he loved that Camryn had let loose and showed what she was capable of doing. He felt amazing as he fought for control of the powerful woman in front of him. His vampire nature reveled in the power of his prey. She was fast and he had no doubt that she could be deadly. Neither one of them noticed that Stefan and Elena watched from the doorway.

Elena was shocked. They moved so quickly and fought like they were out for blood, of course knowing Damon he might be. She watched as Camryn used the stick in her hand to attack and counter attack Damon.

"I know you said she was powerful but seeing it is different." She whispered to Stefan. "Explain it to me again, how did she get like this? I thought vampires couldn't produce children?"

"Liam is her father but he isn't the one who got her mother pregnant. Her mother never said who the father was." Stefan was sure to keep his voice low and in Elena's ear, he didn't want to distract Camryn. "Her mother was already pregnant when they got together. It was in the act of sharing blood that the changes must have happened. Usually when a woman who is pregnant takes the blood of a vampire the baby is miscarried. In fact until Camryn I've never heard of a baby not aborting. The blood of Liam found its way to the embryo and that gave Cam many of the gifts of a vampire."

"Amazing." As they continued to watch Camryn snapped her stick in two. In seconds Damon was pinned underneath Camryn.

"I win," she said huskily. Blue eyes were locked on green. Damon opened his mouth to argue that she hadn't won, yet. He felt pressure against his skin. "You can't argue, Damon. The first shaft would have entered your abdomen immobilizing you just long enough for the second to be plunged into your heart." She smiled as his eyes hardened when he took it all in and saw that she was right. Then his eyes shifted to their bodies, where she straddled his hips.

The energy of the fight immediately shifted to lust. He was about to make his thoughts actions when the clapping of their audience drifted into his mind.

"Stefan take Elena somewhere else, unless you want her to know why she chose the wrong brother." Damon heard Elena being led away immediately. Her voice was raised in confusion. Damon lowered his hands and removed the shafts of wood from Camryn's hands. Without pausing he rolled them over pinning her to the mat beneath him. He leaned over her now and her breathing hitched.

"Damon, what are you doing?" He voice was low and husky. "I have to go cook dinner. I'm not doing this with you right now."

"I hear your words but your body says different. You want me." He leaned down and nuzzled her neck inhaling the heated scent of her skin. "I can feel how your heart is racing and I can see your body straining to be closer." Damon rubbed himself against her core and watched as Camryn's breath hitched and her eyes closed. It only took seconds for him to find his body pinned back beneath Camryn's.

"Battle lust, Damon," she said breathily and then stood up. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as she gathered her things.

"Battle lust?" he repeated. "Really?" he asked skeptic ally.

"Yes. Look it up in the dictionary. That's all it was. I would be crazy to feel anything else." She muttered. Camryn headed towards the door, his voice made her pause for a moment before she continued out.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that Ryn."

"No convincing needed. It's a fact." Her voice trailed off as she made a hasty retreat out of the room and to the bathroom just off the guest room to change back into her clothes. A cold shower and then she'd put the finishing touches on dinner. No, a cold shower **and** a serious heart to heart with herself- concerning emotions that she should not be feeling for one arrogant vampire.


End file.
